


Child Roulette

by Nonbinari_Goat



Series: A Gamble Of Youth [1]
Category: Self Aware (Webcomic), Subject 402 (Webcomic)
Genre: (?), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Trans Character, Gen, Tags to be added, Unsure, dads being dads, hecc yeah we got that rep B), there’s a lot of inside jokes in this ngl, uhhhhh fuck hpw to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinari_Goat/pseuds/Nonbinari_Goat
Summary: Jordan was, by all means, a planner. He could predict many things, several things, maybe be off by a few marks but he got better and quicker fast. But. He couldn’t have predicated this.(It takes more than 1 to tango, and by hell, she’d show him that she was worth while.)((Subject 402andSelf Awarebelong to @Jellofello! Check her out!
Relationships: Amber Cat/Milkie (kinda?)
Series: A Gamble Of Youth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805677
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Child Roulette

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This fic is proudly sponsored by a variety of things, but really couldn’t else be made if not for [Subject 402](https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/subject-402/list?title_no=426462) and [Self Aware](https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/self-aware/list?title_no=330088), so please make sure to check out both and support @Jellofello! <3

A hiss at the elevator shaft, a small body tip toe-ing out. He’d just got out of Mallorys’ sights ( ~~ and isn't that a relief, ~~ ) and was currently sneaking into 402’s room..again.

It’s not like he wasn’t good at being self aware of his surroundings or anything— he was hyper aware that something was watching him. He just. Didn’t know  _ who _ . Maybe it was one of the interns, or a lab assistant, or, on the off chance, another experiment. Either way, the feeling was there and he  _ hated  _ it. There wasn’t anything he could do now, but when he can?...well.

Anyways. 402’s room was around the corner now, so he grabbed some books that he hid behind the shelf near the chairs, and piled them up. He needs to reach the door code somehow, right? 

That’s when he noticed them. Heard them? A kid of sorts. There were in a room with a one sided tinted window too, so probably one of the experiments. They didn’t seem to notice that though, too busy huddled up in a ball near a corner of the room. An odd...connection seemed to pull him towards them, but he snapped out of it. He can solve that puzzle later. Right now, he’s got a little worm to deal with.

-

~~_ ‘Where….am I?’ _ ~~

-

Y’know, for as smart as he was at age 5, he really was an idiot. He should’ve known that Mr. Mallory knew. But who was he to predict the consequences?

An ‘intern’. Yeah, sure, _some_ _intern_. He was essentially the lab’s pet at this point. All he did was checks where everyone babied him for every little thing and it was _pissing_ him off.

So he got why he didn’t notice them when he first got selled off. How could he? He was holed up in his room most of the time or helping the scientists, but mostly just being near 402. There wasn't any time to spend together with any other experiments, not when his main focus was specifically 402. Especially considering his last encounters with other experiments.

It doesn’t mean he didn’t  _ see _ the other subjects, either. He saw other experiments, like the weird cat, and that flamingo with the long braid (no, he  _ wasn’t _ jealous. It was logical to be ruffled the wrong way by a bird twice or three times his height that just so happened to have very long hair. And that he sometimes visited them to run his hand on their folds and maybe redo the braid— so what? 

(He wasn’t, on the other hand, jealous when they threw down a scientist for him. He was pitiful at best. Not sad, kind of envious to be able to do that too, but mostly pitiful of the punishment to be brought.)

( ~~He didn’t see them again after that incident. He never needed to.~~ )

There was...another experiment he liked too. A big, fluffy cat with changing eyes and a galaxy like coat that faded to white. It didn’t seem like something worth testing until you realized that sometimes her eyes pulled to different realities, or into the same components that made 402. (at least… they theorized it was. Funding lost on her wasn't a big deal anyways because of how low maintenance she is.) He was set up with her because of this, for similar reasons as his main subject. 

(He liked napping near her sometimes. Because of the odd way she worked, you could only really get anything done when you were passed out. Running a hand down her fur and the small static of her purrs while sitting in her room was like a sanctuary)

(Sometimes, while doing this, he’d dream (( ~~dream? or was it losing grip?~~ )) of a place. It felt weirdly warm, and…

He can’t recall the name for it, but it was a distraction. The other place, though, that wasn't fuzzy beyond belief ((and that he could actually report with. Mostly because he didn’t feel like sharing the warm spot with anyone, which is...illogical)) was blank. He felt in the back of his mind when near her, and when he got there? A slippery feeling. There's no visible ‘down’ but there's also nothing  _ up _ . He liked it here best. It was. A comfort spot, he supposed.)

There was also one of the workers' who, due to the erratic course of her commings, he actually remembers with genuine interest. He didn’t...fully believe she actually worked there, the timing and scheduling and outfits (god the outfits) and the fact that, even when she‘d introduce herself to the staff team and him, there wasn’t anyone named ‘Raven Mango’ in their logs. Which is very suspicious.

He couldn’t really complain though, for she’s just one of the many puzzles he wants—  _ needs _ — to solve. On the other hand… she does have a nice dog. And he does get to pet Kimmi while he works. Which is logical, of course.

( he’s making excuses, possibly, but it's not like Mr. Mallory has complained yet, so. Loopholes.)

ANYWAYS. Most of the experiments that he interacted with disappeared after a while or got taken to a different faculty which is why he started shutting down. Hell, Mr. Mallory started a search for the mysterious Raven and since then she hasn’t shown, leaving him with the two. Amber up and vanished one day and one of the scientists tried to take the blame for it. 

(either way, he still got punished for it)

Which left him with one. His first assigned subject. And now. The one next to them.

Exciting.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD A LOTOF FUN WRITING THIS AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE IM GOING WITH IT I JUST HAVE LIKE,,,2 PLOT POINTS. But! i’m havin fun!!! and its rlly exciting gwtting to acctualy write this even if i already have too many projects hahsahHAAAA <3 
> 
> fun story but while editing this i spilt cranberry juice on my device and then proceeded to chug it like a shot and s p r i n t to clean it up (technically,,,was a shot glass. ;> ) i also actually managed to eat some food so. yay?
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
